The other gay doctor
by Emma-face
Summary: The new ER doctor gets sick, but it's 13 trying to convince House to take the case, not Cameron...why? Better than this summary might suggest 13/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok so this is my 1st House fic and I'm not 100% happy with it yet but I couldn't get the idea out of my head! Please let me know what you think =]

* * *

Bright, florescent hospital lights burned her corneas when she opened her eyes. She was lying on an uncomfortable mattress in, given the quietness of it, must be a side room somewhere in the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. What she didn't know is why she was there? Well she worked downstairs in the ER that was why she had came here this morning but she was at a loss as to how she had ended up in this room. She lifted her hand to rub her stinging eyes but found her movement hindered by a drip line running into the back of it. She groaned and sat up in the bed.

"You're up!" A cheery voice sounded in the door. The blonde ER doctor known as Allison Cameron stepped inside the room and began recording her vital statistics. "That's good I was starting to worry about you."

"What the hell am I doing here Allison?" The red head said, her Irish accent sounding huskier than usual.

"You don't remember?" She sounded concerned as she replaced Cate's newly updated chart. Cate shook her head and waited for an explanation. "Do you know where you are?"

The irritable girl in the bed glared at the head ER doctor.

"I just called you Allison so I'm pretty certain my memory loss isn't that severe so why don't you just fill in the blank." She rolled her eyes. "Or do I have to call you Dr Cameron when I'm lying in one of these beds?"

"I see your sense of humour hasn't been affected." The blonde quipped. "You were downstairs working and you collapsed." Cameron said watching her colleague's face for a reaction; mostly she just looked embarrassed. "What do you remember?"

"I remember coming to work this morning...it is still Tuesday isn't it?" She checked just to make sure. The other doctor nodded and perched herself on her bed. "I came to work and I remember everything up until lunch time then it gets a bit fuzzy."

"What did you have for lunch?" Cameron asked, both checking her memory and making sure she hadn't just fainted because she hadn't eaten.

"Club sandwich, no tomato." She said assuredly. "And I stole some of A.J's chips."

'_Fries.' _Cameron couldn't help but correct the girl inside her head. "Do you remember flirting with Thirteen when you came back from lunch?" The blonde smirked, her friend glared at her.

"I remember _talking_ to Dr Hadley, yes, and then we got a call, MVA 2 casualties. The first patient arrived, multiple lacerations to the face and a pretty deep cut with glass in it on the right forearm. Then...then...that's it." She sighed, frustrated that she couldn't remember anything more.

"That's good." Cameron encouraged. "You collapsed just after the second patient arrived, so you haven't lost a lot of time."

"I can't believe I collapsed in the ER." Cate winced, pushing her head back into the pillow wishing the bed would swallow her up.

"I can't think of a better place to collapse." The other doctor joked. "Has anything like this ever happened to you before?" She asked, getting into the medical history.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Have you had any other symptoms lately? Blurred vision, dizziness or breathlessness?"

"Not that I can remember." Cate shook her head. "Look Dr Cameron I'm fine. I fainted; I probably just stood up too fast or something." She said dismissively. She just wanted to get out of this bed. Cameron was staring at her with concern as she tried to get out of bed. All the colour drained from her face and she stared at Cameron with wide blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" The blonde doctor asked frantically, rushing to her side in case she fainted again. Cate grabbed the disposable bedpan from the table by her bed just in time as she violently vomited into it. Gasping for breath she noticed what had cause Cameron's mouth to fall open; she had just vomited blood.

"Cate. You're not fine." Allison helped her back into bed.

-

"25 year old, female, presented with syncope, headache and vomiting blood." Cameron held the file out to House, hoping to catch his interest. He needed a case and she wanted to make sure her newest friend in the ER was alright.

"Oh wow!" He said sarcastically. "This must be the mysterious case of the tiny ER doctor with the extremely rare and difficult to diagnose vasovagal syncope."

Cameron opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"The vomiting blood I'm going to guess is a result of a peptic ulcer caused by taking NSAIDs to get rid of her headache. She's the Irish one right? Probably taking the NSAIDs to get rid of her hangovers then."

"Or it could be something else." Thirteen, who had been silent until this point, chimed in. "She has a fever it could be encephalitis." She suggested. Cameron nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure there are tons of other doctors in this hospital who can diagnose encephalitis. I bet at least half of them even know how to spell it!" He rolled his eyes and limped towards the elevator.

"Yes but all those other doctors all have other patients too. You need a case House." Cameron argued, sounding a bit like Cuddy.

"I do! I need an interesting case, a worthy case. Not a 25 year old with vasovagal syncope and a peptic ulcer."

"If you take the case I'll do your clinic hours for a week!" Thirteen offered. The bell chimed and the doors of the elevator opened. House turned around, distracted, and looked between the two female doctors in front of him.

"Interesting." His brow furrowed as he thought about what had just happened.

"So you'll take the case?" The brunette doctor asked.

"No I mean what's interesting is why _you_ want me to take this case so badly. I mean I know why she wants me to take the case; she's bestest best friends with the new ER doctor." He motioned towards Cameron with his cane. "Stands to reason that she would want the bestest best doctor in the hospital to treat her. But why do you care?"

"I...just think you should take the case." She shrugged. "We need a case. Any case!" She tried to make it sound convincing that that was the only reason she wanted him to take it. The last thing she wanted was House poking around in her private life.

"Alright." He nodded and pressed the button on the lift again.

"So I'll do an LP." Thirteen said decidedly.

"No!" He shook his head and stepped inside the elevator. "You'll do a tilt table test to confirm vasovagal and then you'll do my clinic hours!" He smirked. She glared at him but the doors shut before she could argue. She sighed heavily and turned to the blonde doctor, seeking back up in her anger. Cameron however just looked at her quizzically.

"He has a point you know." She mused.

"What? You think it's vasovagal?" Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"No I mean about why you wanted him to take the case so bad." She watched the brunette's face for reaction.

"I'm just tired doing his paperwork and the crossword puzzles in the medical journals in his office." The blush creeping over her neck betrayed her. The blonde doctor eyed her friend suspiciously.

"If you say so." She smirked. They reached the doors to the ER where they would part ways.

"It is! That's all!" Remy said firmly, Cameron had a slight suspicion she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else. The blonde chuckled quietly as she returned to the ER; did the two doctors think she was blind or just plain stupid not to notice the way they acted around each other?

"That's all." Remy repeated on her way to Cate's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kutner sat in the control room setting up the computer for the tilt table test. Thirteen was in the test room strapping Cate to the table. She passed the final strap over Cate's head and softly brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Cate smiled at the contact.

"Are you alright?" Thirteen asked.

"I'm fine." Cate sighed. "I just always imagined different circumstances under which you might strap me to a table." Thirteen's eyes widened and her face flushed. She didn't know what to think except that she hoped Kutner hadn't turned on the microphone yet.

"Yes...well...this won't take long I promise." She shook her head, knowing her cheeks must be a bright shade of pink right now as images of the Irish doctor strapped to a different table filled her head.

"I know. I might be sick but I'm still a doctor." The red head joked. Remy winced at her own stupidity. She was just so flustered.

"Of course you are."

"I don't see the point in this though." She tried to shrug but it wasn't exactly possible when she was strapped to a table.

"You don't think it's vasovagal?" The brunette questioned, regaining her composure.

"No. And neither do you." She pointed out. The other doctor squirmed slightly; she didn't want to scare her by telling her she suspected encephalitis.

"We'll see when we do the test wont we?" Remy smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Ready?" Kutner asked through the microphone.

"Let's get this show on the road!" She said cheerfully.

The table began to rock back and forth. Dr Hadley watched the screen nervously, torn between wanting it to be negative to prove House wrong and wanting it to be positive because vasovagal was the least serious diagnosis. There was no activity.

"We're turning it up." She informed the patient, who was also a co-worker and who she also had feelings for. Kutner glanced at the brunette. He had never heard her speak so softly to a patient before.

"Go ahead. This is great...kind of like being at Disney land...only for psychotic people." She joked pulling at her restraints.

Thirteen giggled in the control room. Kutner looked at her again; he didn't think he'd ever seen her giggle before. He was so busy wondering what was so special about Dr Magee that he missed what Thirteen had said to him.

"I said I don't think this is working let's stop the test." She repeated, annoyed.

"Oh yeah right!" He clicked the button and the swaying of the table became slower. In the other room Cate began coughing uncontrollably Thirteen jumped out of her seat and rushed next door to undo the restraints. The younger doctor was fighting for breath and she could feel herself blacking out.

-

Again she woke up with the familiar sensation of florescent lights burning her retinas and pain in her left hand where the drip line entered. The feeling of an oxygen mask around her mouth and nose was new. She sighed as best she could under the circumstances and tried to sit up.

"Whoa! Take it easy." The familiar voice of a certain brunette doctor cautioned her, stepping forward to help her up. Cate smiled at her through the mask. Thirteen took a seat on the bottom of her bed.

"What happened this time?" She rolled her eyes and removed the oxygen mask.

"You almost went into respiratory arrest."

"Figures. You know I've been in the hospital for almost a whole day now and no one has offered me any of my asthma meds?" She joked. Remy chuckled.

"We gave you a shot of hydrocortisone and it relieved the attack." Cate nodded and reached to fill herself a glass of water. Thirteen took the jug from her and did it for her.

"Thanks." The red head smiled. "For the water and for saving my life." She chuckled.

"Don't mention it. I kind of like having you around." She bit her bottom lip. The younger doctor smiled broadly.

"Yeah I get that a lot." She smirked. Remy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well I think it's obvious you're feeling better but is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Actually there is." She said sheepishly. "I'd really appreciate some pyjamas." She looked up at Remy pleadingly, who was laughing. "I've been in this assless gown all day. It's driving me crazy. The keys to my apartment are in my coat pocket in my locker. If you had a chance to maybe go there and get me some I'd really, really appreciate it." She looked up at her with sparkling blue eyes, and a puppy dog expression. There was no way Thirteen could have said no.

"No problem." She smiled at her. Cate threw herself at the older doctor and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Ok." She squeezed her back, enjoying the moment more than she should have. "Get back into bed now and get some rest! I'll be back to check on you later." She stopped in the doorway and waited for the red head to get comfortable before turning and heading towards House's office.

-

"Tilt table test was negative." Thirteen said impatiently when she walked into House's office. "And she almost went into respiratory arrest."

"She probably had an asthma attack." He rolled his eyes.

"You read her chart?" She raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Pale, Irish, ginger kid? She's bound to have asthma." He shrugged.

"It's not vasovagal!" She was getting irritable now. If she was going to have to do his clinic hours he should at least pretend to diagnose Cate.

"What was that thing you thought it was?"

"Encephalitis?" She wasn't sure that it was anymore.

"Is there a test you can do to confirm that?" He asked pretending to be clueless.

"Lumbar puncture." She clenched her jaw in anger.

"Do that then." She turned to storm out when he shouted after her. "Or have one of the others do it. I imagine it would be hard to hold her hand and stick a needle in her spine at the same time."

She didn't even look back at him, just walked out of the conference room and down the hall. House looked pensive for a minute as he watched her go.

"Kutner! Get in here." He yelled to his Asian fellow.

"You bellowed." He looked confused.

"You did the tilt table test with Thirteen didn't you?" His tone was musing.

"Yeah it was negative, no response. Didn't she just tell you that?" He looked out the door where Dr Hadley had just walked out.

"She did! Now she's running a different test." He said dismissively. "What was she like during the test?"

"Dr Magee was fine...I actually think she enjoyed it." He chuckled.

"Not the patient." House huffed, rolling his eyes at how much of an idiot Kutner is. "Thirteen. How did she behave around the patient? Anything interesting happen?" Kutner looked at him like he was crazy.

"No." He shook his head. "She just treated her like any other patient." He shrugged. House sighed.

"Was that everything?" The young fellow asked, feeling more confused now than when he first came in.

"Yeah, you can go." House shook his head. Kutner was about to leave when he remembered something.

"She laughed." He said thoughtfully.

"What? The girl on the fun tilty table laughed." He glared at Kutner.

"No Thirteen laughed. Or rather she giggled. At something Dr Magee said." He shrugged. "I don't think it's medically relevant but I don't think medical relevance is what you called me in here for." He gave a tight lipped smile and exited the room, leaving House alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **ok so I know not a lot happened in this chapter but it was important to get to the next chapter where slightly more happens =] hope you liked it as always click and tell me what you thought


	3. Chapter 3

"Dr Cameron, can I talk to you for a second." Remy smiled at the ER doctor. Cameron finished filling in the piece of paperwork and handed it in at the nurse's station.

"Sure what's up?"

"Dr Magee needs a lumbar puncture." She began, not sure of what she was going to say.

"Ok..." Cameron prompted her. "Why are you telling me?"

"House asked me to do it." She continued. The blonde doctor watched her; she was beginning to get an idea of where this was going.

"And you don't want to be the bad guy who sticks a needle into her spine?" Cameron smirked.

"No...It's not that I just...thought she could use some...support or comfort during the test." Thirteen stammered. She didn't even know why she came down here.

"And you want to be the one to offer that comfort and support. But you can't ask one of the other team members to do it because you don't want them to see you like that." Allison smiled smugly. She knew there was something going on between the two doctors and Thirteen had as good as admitted it.

"And they might tell House that I didn't want to do the test which would lead to him asking me why I didn't want to do the test." The brunette finished, feeling embarrassed that she had asked and mad at the fact that she had just admitted to Cameron her feelings for Cate. The whole situation made her feel uncomfortable.

"Just let me finish up down here and I'll come up and do it." She smiled graciously.

"Thanks I owe you one." The brunette said gratefully.

-

Remy stopped outside Cate's room and smoothed down her clothes and fixed her hair. Peering in through the window she saw the red head sitting up in bed looking bored and restless, her oxygen mask hung defiantly around her neck. The nurses had informed Dr Hadley that she was insisting she didn't need it.

"I come bearing gifts." She announced as she walked through the door. She handed an overnight bag to Cate who opened it like a kid on Christmas. Thirteen brought pyjamas and underwear and clothes for her as well as a book she had found on Cate's nightstand and some crossword puzzle books she had picked up in the gift shop.

"Thank you so much!" Cate tried to ignore the thought that was skipping around in her mind singing that Dr Hadley had been in her bedroom, and her disappointment that she hadn't been there with her.

"You're welcome. I thought you might be going crazy with boredom." She explained flicking through the pages of one of the crossword books. She perched herself on Cate's bed and looked into the Irish girl's clear blue eyes.

"I also come bearing bad news." She sighed, wishing she didn't have to do this. "We have to do an LP." She looked apologetic as Cate's face fell.

"Lucky me!" She said sarcastically, tying to put on a brave face.

"Dr Cameron should be here soon to do it for you." She continued. Cate looked at her in confusion.

"Dr Cameron...why?" She narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "Why aren't you doing it?"

"I'm just not." She said dismissively. "I'm simply here for...moral support." She smiled hoping the red head wouldn't question her motives.

"Moral support, huh?" Cate smirked at her. "Are you going to hold my hand and promise me it's not going to hurt when she sticks the big needle in my spine?" She said sarcastically.

"Not if you're going to give me that attitude I'm not." She said in a slightly warning tone.

"What attitude?" Cate played dumb.

"You know I can leave if you want." Thirteen made an empty threat and took a step towards the door.

"No please!" Cate shouted a little too quickly. "Stay."

Remy looked at the woman sitting in the bed, she sounded so vulnerable, and damn it if she didn't look cute as hell when she was scared.

"Alright I'll stay." She rolled her eyes. "But you have to be nice to me." She laughed. Cate promised, though her tone sounded somewhat insincere. There was a moment silence and the air seemed to thicken with unspoken words.

"Come on!" Thirteen said, pulling a pen out of her pocket. "Let's do one of these to pass the time." She had to focus on something other than how much she wanted to kiss the Irish doctor right now.

"Alright." Cate moved over in the bed encouraging the brunette to lie up beside her so she could see the clues. At least that was the innocent explanation for her lying beside her. The confined space of the small hospital bed forced them almost on top of each other. If it wasn't for the impending evasive medical test the situation might have been sexy.

Cameron walked along the hallway towards Dr Magee's room. She could hear laughter and voices coming from it, she looked through the window and smiled at the scene before her. They looked quite cute sharing the bed together, doing a crossword puzzle. She smiled knowingly as she entered the room.

"Ally!" Cate greeted her cheerfully, momentarily allowing herself to forget why she was there. "German composer, 4 letters?"

"Bach." She said after only a moment's thought.

"Bach." Thirteen repeated as she filled in the answer.

"You girls having fun?" The blonde asked suggestively.

"Oh yeah! But do you know what this party really needs?"

"What?" Remy asked her.

"A lumbar puncture!" She said sarcastically. Thirteen chuckled. "Let's get it over with."

Remy pulled a chair over to Cate's bedside and sat down at her head. Cate put on a brave face while Cameron prepped her for the test. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she anticipated what was about to happen. She began to feel sorry for all the patients she had ever carried out this procedure on.

"Are you ready?" Cameron asked taking a deep breath; these procedures were always worse when you had to do them on someone you know. Cate drew in a deep breath then tried to move away.

"Yeah I don't think I can do this!" She giggled nervously and tried to escape. Remy stood up in front of her, blocking her.

"Yes you can!" She said in a soothing voice. She locked eyes with Cate and she settled back in the bed. Remy's hypnotic eyes calming her.

"I'll make it as quick as I can!" Cameron promised her. She looked apologetic as she began to insert the needle.

"Fuck!" Cate screamed, Thirteen grabbed her hand to let her squeeze it. Cate's whole body was tensed and Cameron was only halfway in.

"Hey Cate, look at me!" She tilted her head and brought her eyes level with the other woman's. Cate looked back at her breathing rapidly, trying to ignore the pain. "Think about something else."

"I'm trying!" She spat her words out angrily. "It's not all that easy when there's a big ass needle sticking into your spine!"

"She needs a distraction Dr Hadley." Cameron tried to help. Remy looked at her clueless.

"What should I do?" She looked panicked as Cate let out another scream of pain.

"Distract her!" Cameron said as though it should have been obvious.

"I...Uh..." The brunette doctor stuttered as she searched her brain for something to distract her. Cate's growls of pain only serving to increase the pressure. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"What?" Cate looked stunned.

"Yeah what?" Cameron echoed. That wasn't exactly what she had in mind; it was much better though. "Sorry." She mumbled and returned her attention to finishing the test. All she had to do was extract the needle, which unfortunately was no less painful.

"Do you want to go out with me?" She repeated; her cheeks burning red she couldn't believe she'd just said that.

"Are you serious?" Cate asked, suddenly much less aware of the needle in her back, though her heart was still racing for different reasons.

"Well...yeah...you don't have to...if you don't want to..." She muttered, afraid she was about to be rejected.

"No I do." She said assuredly. "Want to go out with you that is." Her voice sounded strained with the pain. Cameron pulled the needle out and collected the fluid specimen.

"I'm done." She announced, regretting her presence during what should have been a private conversation. "I'm just going to get this to the lab." She hurried out of the room pretending she hadn't heard anything. The two doctors hardly noticed her exit as they smiled at each other.

"Really?" Remy sounded uncertain.

"Yes." She grinned, trying to sit up. Remy rushed over to help her back into a comfortable upright position. "Honestly I've wanted to ask you out for a while now." The red head's cheeks flushed as she admitted this fact.

"Oh really?" Remy pouted, intrigued by this fact. "Well looks like I beat you to it."

"Yeah." Cate smiled. "I'll give you a call if I ever get out of here and we can arrange a date."


	4. Chapter 4

"You asked her out?" Cameron startled the brunette doctor when she walked out of Dr Magee's room.

"I thought you were going to the lab?" Remy asked.

"You asked her out!" The blonde repeated. "If I'd known it was that easy Id have given Dr Magee a lumbar puncture weeks ago!" She joked.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at the head of the ER. "You knew?" She sighed.

Cameron nodded. "Oh please half of my ER knew." She scoffed. "And maybe 6 or 7 observant patients." She added with a laugh. Thirteen's jaw clenched and a blush crept up her neck.

"I see." She coughed.

"You two look cute together!" The other doctor smiled. "I hope it goes well."

"Thanks." Remy replied sincerely.

"I better get this to the lab." She nodded towards the elevator. "And don't worry; your secrets safe with me." She smiled, the brunette smiled back gratefully as the elevator doors closed.

-

"It's encephalitis!" Thirteen informed House as she dropped the lab results onto his table. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well now it's mildly interesting." He screwed up his mouth. "The new ER doctor has herpes. Wait to the gals at the water cooler hear this!"

"She doesn't have herpes!" Thirteen huffed.

"Encephalitis doesn't just happen...something makes it happen." He patronised her, she clenched her jaw. "Most common cause is herpes!" He said smugly.

"That doesn't mean it _is _herpes!" She retorted. He looked at her then grabbed his cane and limped into the conference room where Foreman, Kutner and Taub were.

"ER doc's LP confirmed encephalitis." He said waving the page in the air. The three men looked at him.

"Put her on corticosteroids to reduce the swelling and treat her for whatever is causing the encephalitis." Foreman shrugged.

"You didn't let me finish, that's not our case." He rolled his eyes and took a marker to the white board and started writing. "26 year old female, medically trained, qualified doctor refuses to believe the cause of ER doctor's encephalitis."

He stepped back from the board to reveal the words 'confusion' and 'irritability'. Thirteen glared at him.

"I think she might have a neurological problem...Oh I should probably mention the new patient has Huntington's."

Remy glared at him. "Herpes is not the only cause of encephalitis."

"She's right." Taub agreed. "Could be meningitis."

"Or malaria." Kutner suggested.

"Lyme Disease." Foreman added.

"You always say Lyme Disease." House rolled his eyes. "She has no rash. And since she's been working in the ER for a few months now and there are typically no mosquitoes in New Jersey at...any time of the year I doubt its malaria. And...What did you say again?" He nodded towards Taub.

"Meningitis." He replied flatly.

"It's not that either." He said dismissively.

"Could also be toxoplasmosis." Foreman offered, feeling the need to come up with another diagnosis after House's Lyme disease comment.

"She doesn't have any of the symptoms of that either!" House scolded him.

"And she doesn't have a cat." Thirteen mumbled to herself.

"What?" House looked at her curiously.

"It could be a range of other viruses." She sighed.

"That's not what you said." He said smartly.

"It's what I'm saying now." She replied with a forced smile.

"You know she doesn't have a cat. That's not the kind of thing that comes up in general conversation, especially not in general conversations between doctors and patients." He mused, his curiosity piqued.

"Maybe she mentioned it in passing one day." Foreman was getting impatient. "Can we focus on the case!"

"It's herpes!" House yelled exasperatedly. Why didn't anyone listen him? "Homie go run the test to prove it." He turned and limped towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kutner called after him.

"To get an accurate patient history." He replied and left the room. Everyone in the room knew there was another reason he was actually going to talk to the patient and it had nothing to do with medicine. They followed him.

-

"Dr Magee." It was more of a statement he made when he walked into her room. She was propped up in bed doing a crossword.

"Dr House." She said back, like it was a game. His team entered the room behind him.

"What are you doing here? I didn't invite you." He shook his head at them.

"Why are you here?" Cate asked him, scratching the back of her neck. "Don't you usually send one of them to do your dirty work?"

"I'm here to tell you that you have herpes." He said, feeling very pleased with himself. Thirteen gritted her teeth behind him.

"That's highly, highly unlikely." Cate said with a small laugh.

"Oh I know, you always use protection, it can't be true." He said in a mocking tone. She looked at him unfazed, scratching her back now.

"Well, yes I always use protection but I'm a lesbian so I'm automatically at a lower risk. And I know the history of pretty much all of my sexual partners and you don't have any test results in your hand so I'm pretty certain that I _don't_ actually have herpes. You know that whole toilet seat thing is a myth, don't you?" She smiled smugly.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear anything you said after lesbian." He said and took in a deep breath. "Now I know why you wanted me to take the case, can't let the other gay doctor in this hospital die can we? Then who would you make out with at the Christmas party?" House commented to Thirteen who rolled her eyes. Cate gave her a wink and a knowing smile over his shoulder. Remy smiled back and noticed she was now scratching her chest.

"Are you ok?" She asked, ignoring House completely. "You keep scratching."

"Just itchy." Cate shrugged. She had sensitive skin, it went hand in hand with having ginger hair; she was used to being itchy. "Probably the bed sheets."

"And it's probably not herpes!" Kutner said, trying to actually get back on track to finding what was actually wrong with her.

"It could still be meningitis." Taub insisted. "She has a fever and complained of tiredness and a headache before she was admitted."

"It's not meningitis." House and Cate said at the same time. He looked at her. She moved her neck forward and back, up and down and rotated it.

"And I was tired because I'd been doing some extra hours in the clinic last week." She explained.

"And she had a headache because she was hungover." House added with a giddy smile.

"I wish." She laughed. So did Remy.

"How many units of alcohol did you consume last night?" He asked her cheekily.

"No more than you probably." She smiled at him. He nodded, accepting that she had just given him a verbal smack down. He liked this girl, she had bite. Thirteen fought hard to contain a grin. The Irish doctor was definitely giving House a run for his money in the attitude department. House turned to face his fellows.

"Well _if_ it's _not_ herpes, what's causing the encephalitis?" He asked them.

"Another virus." Kutner replied.

"I know _that_!" House said impatiently. "What other virus though?"

"Uh, I think I know what virus." Cate's voice sounded behind them. House looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Patients aren't allowed to take part in differentials." He chastised her.

"I'm a doctor!" She reminded him.

"But you're a sick doctor...so you're clearly not very good at it." He said childishly.

"Alright but you won't believe it." She bit her lip and waited for him to take the bait. He turned around.

"What? What do you _think_ you have?" He asked condescendingly.

"Chicken pox." She said simply. Everyone stared at her.

"Chicken pox?" He repeated. She lifted up her pyjama shirt to reveal a few spots that undoubtedly chicken pox. She laughed.

"Explains everything."

"Do they not vaccinate children in Ireland?" He said snidely.

"I already had them when I was younger...see." She lifted her neck and showed him a chicken pock scar. "But it is possible to get them twice."

House considered this for a minute. He hated being beat to the diagnostic post but she was right, it did explain all her symptoms. He looked at Thirteen.

"Must be your lucky day." He smirked at her. "Start the other gay doctor on acyclovir and slather her in calamine lotion." He went to leave the room pausing in the doorway to add.

"Actually record that; I can use it later." He winked at them before leaving the room with Kutner and Taub at his heels.

"Sorry about that." Remy apologised her cheeks flushing.

"It's ok." Cate laughed it off scratching her neck again.

"Stop scratching." Remy chastised her.

"I can't help it; it's my natural reaction to being itchy." Cate pouted.

"I'll get you something to relieve the itching." She picked up the red head's medical chart and added an antihistamine to her prescription.

"Thanks." Cate smiled at her, though she looked a bit disappointed. "Guess this puts our date on hold." She sighed.

"Not necessarily. Unless you think we have to go out for it to be a real date." Remy shrugged, sitting down beside her. "You'll be out of here pretty soon if you want to go, you can recover from the chicken pox in the comfort of your own home...I could come round with takeout food and a movie if you like?" She held her breath and awaited a response.

"But I'll be all spotty!" Cate pouted, Remy thought she looked adorable. She smiled at the red head and placed a soft kiss on her pouting lips. It was brief but it felt electric. The idea that she might soon be able to do this, to kiss Cate, anytime she wanted made her smile. She hoped this date went well.

"I promise I won't care." She said after breaking the kiss. Cate's lips tingled in the absence of Remy's and a grin broke out over her face.

"Well then that sounds like a perfect date." She nodded.

"I'll go down to the pharmacy now then and get your drugs so you can be out of here soon." The sooner she started the acyclovir the better, and also the sooner she would get out of hospital and be ready for their date.

"Could you maybe do me a favour on your way?" Cate asked, looking at her pleadingly with big, blue eyes.

"Anything." Remy replied, knowing she was in trouble because she would never be able to resist those eyes.

"Could you stop by the ER and let Allison know my case has been solved...and that I'll need some time off." She giggled.

"Of course." She stood up and turned to face the red head. She placed her hands over the other woman's and squeezed them. "No scratching while I'm gone." She said firmly before kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon." She assured her. Cate smiled to herself after Dr Hadley had disappeared down the hallway. Who would have guessed that passing out in the ER because she had encephalitis caused by a second occurrence of chicken pox of all things would turn out to be one of the best things to happen her since she arrived in New Jersey.


	5. Chapter 5

"We solved the case." Thirteen announced after creeping up behind Cameron at the nurse's station. "Actually...Cate solved the case." She chuckled.

"Really? What is it?" Cameron asked, not failing to notice that the other doctor was practically glowing with happiness since she'd asked Cate out.

"You won't believe this, she has chicken pox." Thirteen chuckled slightly.

"Chicken pox?" Not the answer she'd been expecting.

"I know. At least House can't argue it wasn't an interesting case, now." She shrugged. "Anyway she wanted me to let you know and to ask you can she have some time off until she gets better?"

"Of course! Poor Cate!" Cameron said sadly. "She must be going crazy; I'm getting itchy just thinking about it." She shuddered and scratched her arms.

"I know. I can't get her to stop scratching!" Remy rolled her eyes. Her phrasing not going unnoticed by the blonde doctor who couldn't help thinking how well suited the pair were. "Actually that's what I came down for, antihistamine; I better get it to her before she goes septic from scratching." She joked.

"Tell her I said to feel better soon and not to worry about coming to work until she feels up to it." Cameron smiled as Remy turned to leave the ER.

-

House sat in his office staring into space, contemplating what may or may not be going on between Thirteen and Dr Magee. Though few would believe it, and he would ultimately deny it, he actually knew that just because they both played for the girl loving team was not enough reason to think that there was something going on between them. But there was something, in the way they interacted, in the way they looked at each other just something that he couldn't place his finger on, that was telling him his dirty instincts were right on this one.

He liked the Irish ER doctor. He'd always been fond of the Irish actually; they had a forward manner and appetite for drinking that he could appreciate. She had spoken back to him when he insulted her and she was clever in her retorts, making her a worthy adversary. Dr Magee was definitely someone he wouldn't mind being forced to talk to every once in a while. And she could be good for Thirteen. Again he would deny it under questioning but he had developed a soft spot for the bisexual beauty that went deeper than just watching her ass as she walked away. She was a great doctor, a somewhat interesting human being and she didn't respond when he tried to rile her up, which made her remain a challenge. And most importantly she didn't try to fix him. He liked her and respected her.

Perhaps it would be a good thing if she had someone like Dr Magee, someone who might be able to fix her before it was too late. He decided that, while he couldn't stop himself being nosey and interfering and obnoxious when it came to any lesbian relationship, he would at least try not to be rude about it when it came to them. He might even try to be elusively encouraging, if he was having a really good day.

With that resolution House felt he had definitely concluded all of his deep thinking for the day and headed to Wilson's office to con his old friend into buying him lunch.

-

"I said no scratching!" Thirteen said in a displeased tone when she walked into Cate's room.

"I'm not, I'm..." There was no denying it she was scratching, but she couldn't think of an excuse. "Scratching." She sighed defeated.

"It's ok." Remy sighed. "I brought you something that should relieve it. It might make you a little drowsy though."

"Good!" Cate said melodramatically. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep when someone comes in every 4 hours to check your blood pressure and temperature? I'm telling you some of the nurses here are about as stealthy as elephants." She shook her head. Remy laughed.

"Well this will definitely help then." She smiled and handed her the pills and a glass of water. "Oh and I spoke to Dr Cameron, she says get well soon and take as much time off as you need."

"Thanks!" She smiled gratefully and swallowed the pills. "So what medical mystery are you working on now that I've been, for all intents and purposes, cured?"

"None." The other doctor shrugged. "Taking you on filled House's case quota for the week, we probably won't take on another until he gets restless."

"So what do you do then, when you don't have a case?" Cate wondered.

"Research, clinic hours, help out in the ER, answer House's mail, do House's paperwork, read...anything really." She shrugged. Cate thought about that in comparison to the ER where it was generally always chaotic.

"Wow, must be nice having a job like that. I guess the only drawback is having House as a boss."

"He's not that bad." Thirteen shrugged.

"I'm just going on what the nurses in the ER tell me. From my experience with him I don't mind him. He's just a little...different."

"That's one way to put it." The brunette smirked, she'd heard it put a lot of other ways; a lot more colourful ways too. "Stop scratching!"

"Stop yelling at me! I can't help it, leave me alone." She pouted, again Thirteen thought about how ridiculously cute she looked.

"The medicine will start working soon I promise. But unless you want to contract septicaemia from scratching and have to stay here for longer, I suggest you try to take your mind off it until it does." She said pointedly.

"Fine!" She growled. "Speaking of which when can I get out of here? It sucks being a sick doctor in the hospital where you work...the nurses look at you funny!" Remy chuckled. The Irish doctor was hilarious and she didn't even know it. She was as sarcastic as Dr Hadley herself.

"Maybe tomorrow, as long as you don't have any further complications. A few more doses of acyclovir should minimise your rash too." She smiled warmly.

"So what are you doing now?" Cate tried to keep her mind off the unbearable itch that consumed her body.

"Nothing." The brunette shrugged. "Why?" She asked suspecting Cate had an ulterior motive for asking.

"I don't suppose you want to hang out here for a bit? Keep me talking, keep my mind off the itching? I mean if I pass out or start talking crap because of the antihistamine you can leave." She asked, biting her lip nervously. Ordinarily she was much more smooth and charming but being sick made her feel vulnerable.

"I was planning on hanging out here anyway." Thirteen gave a sly smile. "At least now it won't be awkward."

"Great." Cate smiled broadly, moving over in the bed to let the other doctor sit down. "Have you ever had the chicken pox?"

"No." She shook her head. "I was vaccinated and never picked it up, I guess I must be immune."

"Clearly I'm not, this is round two for me." Dr Magee rolled her eyes. A moment of anticipatory silence passed between them, each waiting to see what the other had to say.

"So this date then?" Cate began. Remy turned, Cate found herself looking into those stunning blue-grey eyes. "You sure you still want to go through with it?" Cate asked, referring to the spots she knew were appearing on her face.

"Of course I do." Thirteen rolled her eyes and playfully slapped the other doctor's arm. "You think a few spots are going to put me off a date with a girl I've been trying to ask out for months."

Cate blushed slightly at the comment. The idea that Remy, who in her eyes was the pinnacle of all things lovely, had been secretly wanting her back all this time made her smile.

"Months huh?" Cate smirked. "Cameron did say it was strange you were spending so much time in the ER."

Remy's eyes widened. "No she didn't!" She gasped.

"No she didn't but now I know it's true." Cate grinned and it was Thirteen's turn to blush.

"So this date then?" She changed the subject, knowing full well she couldn't deny anything without the red head seeing through it.

"Take out food and DVDs. You bring the food, I'll bring the movie." Cate suggested. The thought of curling up on her sofa watching a movie with Dr Hadley felt like a dream. It was actually, one she'd had many times and now it was about to become a reality.

"Sounds good. What kind of food do you like?" She asked, realising that she knew very little about the red head. Their previous conversations had merely been flirtation dressed as casual conversation.

"Anything." She shrugged.

"Pizza?"

"And beer?" Cate added devilishly.

"Now _that _sounds good." Remy nodded, thinking she might need a beer to take the edge of her nerves.

"Any movie preference?" Cate asked, mentally trolling her DVD catalogue.

"Nope. I'm into everything." The words escaped her mouth before she realised how it sounded.

"Good to know." Cate winked, her heart racing at the filthy thoughts that flooded her brain. Well, at least she wasn't thinking about the itch anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Cate was discharged from the hospital and sent home with an antihistamine, a bottle of calamine lotion and strict orders from Dr Hadley and Dr Cameron not to scratch. The acyclovir had eased the dose of chicken pox so she wasn't completely covered so with any luck she would be relatively spot free for her date with Remy on Sunday night.

"So she _was _interested in you all along." Her sister said smugly down the phone. Though she knew Aoife couldn't see her Cate rolled her eyes.

"Yes." She sighed; the rest of the phone call would be unbearable with her older sister gloating the whole time.

"I told you that you should have asked her out months ago."

"Yes, yes you were right you are always right now will you kindly shut up." Cate droned.

"Alright fine!" Her sister conceded. "So how are the pox?"

"Not too bad, they're slowly but surely disappearing. With any luck I should be able to cover them up with makeup for tomorrow night." Cate said examining her face in a mirror.

"They didn't seem to put her off so I wouldn't worry too much about it." Aoife laughed. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." Cate admitted. She'd wanted this date to happen for so long now she was afraid it would all go badly.

"Aww." Her sister cooed.

"I will hang up on you, you know?" Cate said in a warning tone.

"Sorry. I'm just proud of you. My little sister has a date. And with _the_ Dr Hadley no less." Her beaming smile could be heard through the phone.

"Right that's it I'm hanging up." Cate threatened.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Aoife apologised sincerely. "I'll stop now I promise. So she's coming to your place then?" She tried to move the conversation forward.

"Yeah we're going to watch a DVD and eat pizza." She tried not to sound too excited.

"That sounds nice. Just remember to clean your apartment before she comes round." Aoife chuckled.

"Oi!" Cate cried out indignantly at the implication that she was messy. "My place is not that bad!"

Her sister scoffed.

"Anyway she's already seen what it's like and she still asked me out so obviously you just underestimate my house keeping capabilities." She said cheekily.

"She's seen your place?" Aoife sounded confused.

"Yeah, I asked her to stop by and pick up some things for me when I was admitted."

"Oh! Well then you have nothing to worry about." She said wisely. "She obviously likes you so just relax and be yourself and have fun. Dates are supposed to be fun."

"Thanks for the reminder." Cate said sarcastically.

"Well you know it has been a while since you've been on one."

"Thanks." If it hadn't been true Cate might have been offended by her sister's comment.

"Seriously stop stressing it'll be great." She said reassuringly. "I have to go here and pick the kids up from mum's, but have fun tomorrow night and call me on Monday and let me know how it went."

"Ok. Give the kids hugs from me." She said with a pang of homesickness. She missed her nieces and nephews.

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Cate hung up the phone feeling a lot better after the conversation. Her sister was right she really liked Remy and Remy had to at least like her a little too since she asked her out. There was nothing to worry about the date would go well. Now all she had to do was choose a DVD.

-

"So tonight's the big night?" Cameron said excitedly when she caught up with Dr Hadley. She'd been trying to bump into her accidently all day so she could wish her luck and enquire about their plans.

"Yeah." Thirteen answered dismissively.

"Are you nervous?" The blonde smiled at her friend.

"A little." Remy huffed, she didn't like talking about things like this but if she had to talk to anyone Cameron wasn't the worst person to open up to.

"Well don't be." It sounded more like an instruction than encouragement. "I've seen you two together, you have nothing to worry about there's undeniable attraction there. Not to mention your sense of humour is practically identical to hers. I'm sure your date will be great." She smiled. Her words soothed Remy's nerves considerably.

"Thanks." She smiled at the head of the ER. "I hope you're right."

"I am. And you have to tell me everything when you come back to work on Tuesday!" Cameron smirked as she walked down the corridor. Remy shook her head and entered House's office.

"Got a case?" She asked, finding it odd to be hoping the answer was no for a change. Kutner and Taub shook their heads.

"Done my clinic hours yet?" House asked her limping in and taking a seat at the conference table.

"Just clocked out of the last one." She smiled. Nothing was going to bring her down today.

"Word around the water cooler is you have a hot date tonight." He goaded her. She raised an eyebrow at him but showed no reaction. "Amazing what I've been able to do while you were doing my clinic hours."

"Really?" She said sarcastically.

"I spent some time down there with the gossip girls and they say the reason you're so keen to get all finished up for today is because you're lined up for an evening with Dr Magee." He smirked at her. Kutner's mouth fell open and Taub turned to look at her. She fought hard to stop herself from blushing.

"Well I wouldn't believe everything you hear around the water cooler." She narrowed her eyes at House. "They also say you're in love with Cuddy."

Her comment took him by surprise and he had no response. She smiled victoriously and turned on her heels.

"So if we don't have a case I believe that means I'm free to leave for my date." She left them all speechless as she exited the room laughing to herself.

-

Remy arrived at Cate's apartment at precisely 8 o'clock; she'd been standing outside giving herself a pep talk for 5 minutes before she entered the building. Drawing ne final deep breath to settle her nerves she knocked the door. She could hear shuffling and movement coming from inside then Cate answered the door. Her hair was down, waving in soft curls around her face; Remy had never really noticed the uniqueness of its colour under the florescent hospital lights. There were a few faintly noticeable spots on her face but she looked amazing standing before her in skinny jeans and a band t-shirt that she'd never heard of before.

"Hey." She greeted the brunette cheerfully, swinging the door open to let her in.

"Hi." Thirteen grinned. "You look great! How are you feeling?"

"I feel good." Cate nodded, not feeling it necessary to inform her date that she felt a little nauseated due to the thousands of butterflies in her stomach.

"So do you think you'll be back at work soon?" She asked setting the pizza box down on the table. "Because I have to tell you it's hard fending off all these rumours by myself." She joked.

"Seriously? Have they started already?" She didn't know why she was so shocked, the hospital was 50% medical care facility, 50% gossip mongering.

"Oh yeah." She smirked, twisting the tops off two beers. "I'm pretty sure House is fuelling most of it though."

"What else would he be doing, you did all his clinic hours this week." Cate laughed and accepted a beer. "But let's not talk about work."

"No!" Thirteen echoed her sentiment. "I hope you like pepperoni." She said hopefully and opened the box to reveal a rather large pepperoni pizza. She had agonised over the decision for some 15 minutes in the pizza place; people were giving her strange looks.

"Damn right I do." Cate smiled, it was good to know Remy was also a keen carnivore like herself. "So what do you want to watch?"

"I told you it was your choice. I picked the pizza; my decision making is done for the evening." Remy shook her head. She wasn't going to let Cate off the hook that easy, plus she kind of wanted to see what the Irish doctor would choose.

"Shall we move this into the living room?" Cate suggested feeling a bit more relaxed. It wasn't overly awkward at all; she reckoned it was just the right amount of first date tension.

"I do have quite an extensive DVD collection." Cate began gesturing towards an entire cabinet full of DVDs. "But I didn't know what you have seen or what you haven't so I have a few choices in mind and a bit of an alternative option."

"Alternative option?" Remy was intrigued as she scanned through the titles on the shelves. All the classics and cult movies along with some lesser heard of ones. The bottom two shelves were filled with DVD box sets of TV shows. It was a rather impressive collection.

"Yeah I was wondering how you feel about marathoning." Cate asked.

"Marathoning?" Remy's brow furrowed in confusion at the term she'd never heard before.

"You know when you watch an entire series of a TV show in one sitting." Cate informed her.

"Oh." Realisation drew across her face.

"Because I have some DVDs from home that I know you'll never have seen before and when I asked Cameron for advice on what you might like she mentioned that you are almost as sarcastic as me so I thought you might like to watch this show called Black Books." Cate rambled a little. It was a stupid idea, she knew it. Why did she even bother suggesting it?

"Sounds good. I'm into trying new things." She said suggestively as she took a seat on Cate's black leather couch.

"Like asking patients out during an LP?" Cate teased as she selected the DVD from the shelf and inserted it into the DVD player.

"Well I thought I'd wait and see how this date goes before I try it again." Was Remy's witty retort.

"Good plan." Cate nodded and sat down beside her. Again there was that first date awkwardness. They helped themselves to pizza while Cate set up the first episode.

"You can tell me if you hate this by the way and we can watch something else." She said as she settled back into the seat, starting to feel more comfortable around the other doctor.

The show was a comedy set in a book shop in London owned by a surly Irish man who constantly smoked drank and swore. He was joined by his shop assistant a hairy hippy who catered to his every whim no matter how much abuse he was given. It was funny. There was nothing like this in America it was a very Irish/British humour. Remy liked it. She chuckled along as the first few episodes rolled; Cate realised she had an adorable laugh. She found herself at times watching the brunette instead of the TV show she was so familiar with.

"Another beer?" Cate asked when she realised her own was empty.

"Yes, please. Actually sit there; I'll get them." She insisted, taking the red head's empty bottle.

"But I'm supposed to be the hostess." Cate argued. Remy held up a hand to silence her.

"You're still sick. And I think I remember where the kitchen is...its fine." Cate opened her mouth to argue again but Thirteen cut her off.

"Just let me be nice!" She sighed with frustration and walked into the kitchen. Cate giggled a little.

She thanked the other woman when she returned with the beer. They sat closer this time, feeling much more comfortable around each other, Cate even rested her head on Remy's shoulder finding herself surrounded by coconut smelling shampoo.

"That was pretty good." Remy commented as the final episode credits rolled.

"I'll thank Allison for her advice then." Cate smiled.

"So who's the kid?" Remy gestured towards a picture on the wall, wanting to find out more about the Irish doctor.

"My nephew, well one of my nephew's, that's Dylan." Cate explained, smiling at the picture of the boy on the slide at a park.

"One of...you have a lot of nephews?"

"Uh...three nephews and four nieces." Cate smiled when Remy's eyes widened. "And another on the way my sister in law is pregnant."

"Wow. How many brothers and sisters do you have?" She wondered how many siblings added up to that many children.

"I have 3 brothers, 2 older and 1 younger and 1 sister." Cate informed her. "What about you? Any siblings?"

"No." There was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she shook her head. "I'm an only child. It was just me and my mom...then it was just me. My friends were my family."

"You lost your mum, huh?" Cate said sadly. Remy nodded slowly. "That sucks I'm sorry. My dad died when I was 16." She hoped the piece of personal information would make the other woman feel more comfortable.

"So what's it like having such a big family?" She smiled, trying to lighten the tone of the conversation.

"With 4 siblings and 7 nieces and nephews and my eccentric mother...it's interesting...and crazy. Most of the time it's crazy." Cate laughed. "We're very close and all very involved in each other's lives which isn't always a good thing. Holidays and birthdays are the craziest though. The oldest of the kids is 7 and the youngest is 18 months so you can imagine what that's like."

Remy noticed the twinkle in her eye when she talked about them. It was clear she really loved them.

"Why did you leave Ireland then?" She asked, thinking if she had a family like that she wouldn't want to be on the other side of the world to them.

"It was an opportunity." She shrugged. "I did an exchange thing after my final year and when that time was up Cuddy offered me a full time position. It was better than what I'd be offered at home and it's not so bad here so I took it. It's not like I'm here indefinitely but for some time yet." She looked up into those blue-grey eyes and smiled.

-

House had just settled himself down in front of his flat screen with a bowl of chips and a beer. He was looking forward to four mindless hours of flicking through the channels to find the trashiest thing on and watch it. His phone rang and interrupted him. He growled and glared at it. He wasn't going to answer it. It couldn't be anyone important. He returned his attention to the TV and the ringing stopped. He smiled victoriously. It wasn't long before it started ringing again, this time the person stayed on the line until the answering machine picked up. It was Cuddy.

"House don't think that by not answering the phone that I'll think you're not home. I know you're at home! And I'm going to keep calling you until you pick up so you might as well pick up now." She paused. He glared at the phone. She wasn't the dean on medicine; she was a devil woman. He huffed as he moved to pick up the receiver.

"I was asleep." He lied, not even trying to sound convincing.

"No you weren't." He could hear her rolling her eyes.

"Yes I was and unless you're going to come over here and give me the real life version of my dream then you better let me go back to sleep." He said pointedly.

"That's not going to happen either." She replied flatly. "I need you to come in, you have a case."

"No I don't!" He sang petulantly.

"Yes you do." She said with an amused laugh. "One of the hospital's benefactors was admitted and you're on the case." It was more of a command than anything.

"Oh no! Does a rich person have the sniffles?" He mocked. "Make one of your other doctors deal with it; you know you don't want me around people who donate money to the hospital. I only alienate them." It sounded like a threat. She laughed.

"It's your case." She repeated.

"I already filled my favour to the hospital quota by curing Dr Magee." He argued, though he knew it was futile.

"Dr Magee?"

"Yes, the Irish one." He clarified.

"Yes I know who she is; I'm just surprised to hear you call her by name. Now round up your team, the chart will be waiting in your office." She instructed and hung up before he could argue.

He looked longingly at his remote and Scotch and frowned. He headed to his bedroom to get dressed and call in the underlings.

-

"So the cops are standing there cautioning my friend Ryan for mooning a car and my other friend Nicole is on the phone not 3 feet away from them screaming a pizza order down the phone." Remy laughed. "When the police left and we were asking Ryan what had happened she was standing there saying I still don't think they got my order right."

Cate was in fits of laughter. They had been sharing stories of their misspent youth and just talking in general for a few hours now. Three empty beer bottles decorated Cate's coffee table as they basked in each other's presence. There was something so fluid and easy about their interaction, like they'd known each other forever.

"Sounds like a few of my friends." Cate chuckled. Cate fought hard to stifle a yawn, prompting Remy to look at her watch.

"Holy shit!" She gasped. "It's just gone half past one." She yawned herself, they hadn't even realised the time go by.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She chuckled. "Time flies..."

"It really does." The mood shifted in the living room as their eyes met, both thinking about how great the evening had been.

"Your hair looks really pretty like that." Remy smiled, causing Cate to blush at the compliment. "It's a shame you don't wear it down more often at work."

"Except most of my patients are either bleeding profusely or throwing up." Cate laughed, her cheeks still flushed. "You know when I answered the door to you tonight..."

Remy's eyes urged her to continue.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to look more beautiful than you do almost every day in the hospital but you do." She chuckled uneasily and now it was Remy's turn to blush. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Cate's lips. It would distract her attention from how red the brunette's face was.

"That's probably why I never asked you out at the hospital." Cate rambled when they broke apart. "You always looked so perfect and I...well you heard what I said about the blood and vomit." Thirteen laughed.

"I do not always look perfect." She rolled her eyes.

"You do a little." Cate nodded. "That's why all the nurses hate you."

"Shut up!" Remy laughed. Cate stuck her tongue out playfully. Feeling playful too the older doctor captured Cate's lips again.

The chemistry between them was thick and it ignited like a spark when they kissed again. Cate leaned in to deepen the kiss and she felt Remy's body move closer to hers. The younger girl's hands found their way to soft brown hair; her fingers lacing delicately through the coconut scented strands. Remy wrapped her arms around Cate, holding her close as their kiss became more and more passionate. They broke apart eventually; their need for oxygen finally able to overpower their feelings of desire. They laughed breathlessly, feeling like lust stricken teenagers. Cate rested her head on the other woman's shoulder for a second and failed to hold back another yawn. Remy felt a small pang of selfish guilt when she remembered that her date was still getting over the chicken pox.

"I should go. You need your rest." She said wistfully. Cate pouted.

"I'm fine!" Another yawn betrayed her. Remy raised a contradicting eyebrow.

"Ok I'm tired. But do you really have to go?" She admitted and made her best puppy dog face.

"I really wish I didn't have to." She replied with a sad sigh.

"Then don't!" Cate said perkily. "You could stay here...I mean not to...I didn't mean I expect...I...I just meant sleeping." She stammered when she realised how it might have sounded.

"I know what you meant." Remy chuckled at her nervousness. "I guess I could stay...but you have to get some sleep!" She said firmly.

"I will I promise!"

-

"Alright what's so terribly wrong with Cuddy's Daddy Worbucks that I had to be dragged in here when I should be at home in front of my TV?" House growled when he entered the conference room. Kutner and Taub stared back at him tiredly.

"He has paralysis in his left arm and has been complaining of migraines for about a week." Taub informed him with a surly tone.

"We sent him for a CAT scan." Kutner added.

"And why did I have to come in?" House huffed.

"Cuddy's orders." Taub smirked.

"Hey, where's Thirteen?" Kutner frowned.

"I didn't call her." House shook his head.

"What? How come she didn't have to come in?" He complained.

"Didn't you hear her when she left?" He said incredulously. "She has a date with Dr Magee! I'm not going to interrupt that for something you two can diagnose."

"That's not fair." He groaned, looking both shocked and irked.

"Life's not fair."


End file.
